fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
American Star Credits
Full credits for American Star. Series Directors: *Karen Peterson (supervising director) (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Robert Stevenson (39 episodes 1994-1996) Series Writing credits: *Bruce Thompson writer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Peter Engel creator (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Cast: *Townsend Coleman - Steve Rogers the Fox/Captain America *Jon Pertwee - Kinder the Rabbit (Season 1) *Samuel Vincent - Kinder the Rabbit (Season 2-3) *Colin Fox - Lord Hitler the Lion *Len Carlson - Wildman the Snake *Katie Leigh - Princess Maggie the Human *Gregg Berger - Captain Colonel the Badger, Stu Rogers (Dad) the Warthog *Paige O'Hara - Didi Rogers (Mom) the Human *Catherine Disher - Angelica Rogers the Evil Sister *TK Carter - Captain Murphy *Andi Peters - Dennis the Dog *Bill Kopp - The Men Brothers 3, Pirate Beach 3 *Brian Trueman - Giant Blob, Godzilla, Pirate Beach 1, The Men Brothers 2, Others *Jess Harnell - Idiot Man, Window Cleaner, Thompson, Others *Jimmy Hibbert - Burger Monster, Dinosaur, Snow Monster, The Men Brothers 1, Pirate Beach 2, Others *Rob Paulsen - Professor Mad Scientist, Thomson, Others *Pat Fraley - Evil Magic *Tone Loc - Officer Mater *Cam Clarke - Idiot Cat *Jim Cummings - Evil Rat *Jaleel White - Salesman *Jesse Corti - Sexy the Parrot, Spainsh Guard, Hiter's Guards, Robots and Monsters, 2 Headed Man, Jackie and Jackson, Stupid the Hornbill, Others *Wallace Shawn - Santa Claus (uncredited) Series Produced by *John Tartakovsky ... executive producer (13 episodes, 1994) *David Eastman ... executive producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Peter Engel ... executive producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Don Jurwich ... producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Dan Thompson ... producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Peter Williamson ... producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Pete Williamson) *Richard Kenny ... supervising producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Chris Michaelson ... associate producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Charles Michael Hill ... co-producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Richard Celador ... creative producer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Music by *Doug Katsaros (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Film Editing by *Ralph Kemplen (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Production Management: *Ken Phillipson ... production supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Thomas Musker ... production manager (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Jim Organisation ... executive in charge of production (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Sarah Kellaway ... director of production (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Art Department: *Warren Greenwood ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Philippe Alessandri ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Kurt Conner ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Robert Taylor ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Frank Paur ...storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Bob Camp ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Vincent Waller ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Darrel Bowen ... prop designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Russ Heath ... character designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Peter Alvarado ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Pete Alvarado) *Keith Tucker ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Hank Tucker ... storyboard artist (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Sound Department: *Michael L. DePatie ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Michael Tomack ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Mark A. Magioni ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Richard Bruce Elliott ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Bruce Elliott) *Ron Fedele ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Richard S. Gannon ... sound effects editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Richard Gannon) *Jacquie Freeman Ross ... dubbing supervisor (39 episoess, 1994-1996) (as Jacquie Freeman) *John Hart ... dubbing supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Animation Department: *Ed Benninger ... layout supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Margaret Turner ... background supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Maggie Turner) *Russ Mooney ... overseas animation supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Russell Mooney) *Margaret Nichols ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Robert Alvarez ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Bob Treat ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Robert Treat) *Joan Case ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Brad Case ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Dora Case ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Sue Peters ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Jeff Hall ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Neal Warner ... animation director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Lew Ott ... layout designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Lewis Ott) *Lee Go ... layout designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Jeff Garling ... layout designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Ben Edlung ... layout deisgner (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Gilbert Hung ... layout designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Ralph Bruckheimer ... layout designer (13 episodes, 1994) *Andrew Phillipson ... background designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Andy Phillipson) *Jeff Richards ... background designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Fred Warter ... background designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Dennis Venizelos ... background designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Mary Ann Steward ... background designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Richard Grandmain ... background designer (13 episodes, 1994) Series Editorial Department: *Nigel Rutter ... assistant editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Roy Hill ... animation editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Steven C. Brown ... supervising story editor (39 episodes 1994-1996) *Robert T. Gills ... supervising editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Larry Whelan ... assistant to supervising editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Rick Gehr ... assistant to supervising editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Music Department: *Emery Kennethson ... music editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Doug Katsaros ... music and title song (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Series Other Crew: *Bob Burrows ... production controller (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Chris Phillips ... production controller (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Andrew Bax ... production controller (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Simon White ... production controller (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Susan Blu ... voice director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Andrea Baker ... production assistant (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Andrea Taylor) *Bernard Edwards ... production coordinator (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Buzz Dixon ... story editor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *George Goode ... main title designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *William Draught ... model designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) (as Bill Draught) *Nelson Shin ... president: Akom Production Co. (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Robert T. Selman ... educational advisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Anne P. Selman ... educational advisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Will Meugniot ... title card designer (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Andrew Golov ... telecine supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Sarah Swiskow... telecine supervisor (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *Larry Parr ... creative constulant (39 episodes, 1994-1996) *James Benny ... creative director (39 episodes, 1994-1996) Production Companies: *Melvin Productions *Melvin Films *Thunderstone Television *Organ Entertainment *Breakthrough Films and Television *Peter Engel Productions *NBC Productions (1994-1996) Distributors: *Oliver Television (1994-1996) *National Broadcasting Company (NBC) (1994-1996) (USA) (TV) (original airing) *Thunderstone Home Entertainment (2010) (USA) (DVD) (seasons 1-3) Other Companies: *Akom Production Company (overseas animation facility) *Complete Post (post production facility) *Screen Music Studios (SMS) (dialogue recording) *West Productions (post production facility) *Charles Hill Films (main title animation by) (uncredited) Category:Television Category:Episodes Category:Credits